ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Chafurin
| birth_place = Saitama Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Hirotaka Shimasawa (島沢 弘隆) | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1985–present | credits = Chibi Maruko-chan as Kimio Nagasawa Detective Conan as Inspector Jūzō Megure | agent = Office Osawa | website = }} is a Japanese voice actor who is affiliated with Office Osawa. He was formerly credited as . After graduating from Toyo University, he often plays fat or ugly characters in anime. Filmography Television animation ;1990 * Chibi Maruko-chan – Kimio Nagasawa, Hideji Saijo ;1993 * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam – Romero Marvall * Shippū! Iron Leaguer – Bull Armor * Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle – Cheng Sinzan ;1995 * Bonobono – Shimarisu-kun's father * Ping-Pong Club – Kaoru Suematsu, Principal, Suzuki, others ;1996 * Detective Conan – Inspector Jūzō Megure * Rurouni Kenshin – Kuro * The Vision of Escaflowne – Mole Man * Slayers NEXT – Tarimu ;1997 * The King of Braves GaoGaiGar – Arm Primeval (ZX-07) * Slayers TRY – Almayce * Berserk – Ubik ;1998 * Lost Universe – Roy Glen * Flint the Time Detective – Maito * Cowboy Bebop – Harrison ;1999 * Gregory Horror Show – Gregory ;2000 * Argento Soma – Dr. Ernest Noguchi ;2001 * Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier – 006, Chang Changku ;2002 * Naruto – Fukuyokana (Ep. 14) ;2003 * F-Zero: GP Legend – Don Genie * Gungrave – Bob Poundmax ;2004 * Bleach – Grand Fisher ;2005 * The Law of Ueki – Director ;2006 * Bakegyamon – Neido * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni – Kuraudo Ōishi * Otogi-Jushi Akazukin – Weird Old Tree * Death Note – Hitoshi Demegawa ;2007 * Kekkaishi – Lord Uro * Gintama – Henpeita Takechi ;2008 * Hakushaku to Yōsei – Tomkins ;2009 * One Piece – Charloss * Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan – Inspector Jūzō Megure * Umineko no Naku Koro ni – Policeman * Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daiboken – Mabuitokkae ;2010 * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan – Minagoroshi Jizou *''Stitch! ~Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi~'' – Elastico ;2013 * Coppelion – Mushanokōji ;2014 * Wizard Barristers – Tobiro Kamakiri * Sazae-san – Namihei Isono (successor of Ichirō Nagai after his death from February 16, 2014 broadcast) * Tenkai Knights – Beag * Magic Kaito 1412 – Inspector Jūzō Megure ;2016 * Tonkatsu DJ Agetarō - DJ Big Master Fly * 91 Days -'' Orco Unknown date * ''Ah! My Goddess – Mao Za Haxon * Beast Wars – Cicadacon * Crayon Shin-chan – News Reporter * Doraemon – Emba-San * Dragon Ball GT – Liang Xing Long * Garo: The Animation - Gael * Hell Girl – Erguro * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo – Yōichi Terai (First season, ~Episode 97) Original Video Animation * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1991) – Bernard Monsha * Adventure Kid (1992) – Kingan * Sonic the Hedgehog (1996) – Old Man Owl * Chrono Trigger OVA (1996) – Nu * Okane ga nai (2007) – Hayashida * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood OVA: The Chronicle of Teacher (2010) – Gold Steiner * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015) – Jimba Ral * Crayon Shin-chan Gaiden: Omocha Wars (2016-2017) - Middle Aged Mask Animated films * Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (1994) – Cheng Sinzan * Detective Conan films (1997–) – Inspector Jūzō Megure * Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) – Inspector Jūzō Megure * Your Name (2016) – Tessie's father Tokusatsu * Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop (1988) – Doberman V109, Salamander * B-Robo Kabutack (1997) – Spidon * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (1998) – Barreled Scholar Bucrates * Tomica Hero Rescue Fire (2009) - Sakaen * Tensou Sentai Goseiger (2010) – Yuumajuu Makuin of the Blob (ep. 16 - 32) * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film (2018) – Wilson Video games * Langrisser III (1996) – Silver Wolf, Wilder'' * Ganbare Goemon: Neo Momoyama Bakufu no Odori (1997) * Saint of Braves Baan Gaan (1998) - Private detective * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003) – Guildmaster, Wolter * Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (2003) – Emperor Geldoblame * Crash Bandicoot: Bakuso! Nitro Kart (2004) – Nitros Oxide (Quinton Flynn) * Radiata Stories (2005) – Gawain Rothschild * Grandia III (2005) – La-Ilim * Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) – Geldoblame * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) – Magner * Muramasa: The Demon Blade (2009) – Shikami Danjyo * Asura's Wrath (2012) – Wyzen * Bravely Default (2012) – Qada * Drakengard 3 (2013) – Octa * Sonic Lost World (2013) – Zomom * Granblue Fantasy (2014) – Marquiares * Dragon Quest Heroes II (2016) – Torneco * Metal Gear Survive (2018) – Dan * Gungrave – Bob Poundmax * Jak II – Krew * Jak X: Combat Racing – Krew (deceased) * Sly Cooper – Panda King * Super Robot Wars series – Bernard Monsha, Karasu, Arm Primeval, Combined Primeval, Alkaid Naash * Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector - Gregory * Onmyōji Arena - Ebisu Dubbing roles Live-action * Nick Frost ** Shaun of the Dead – Ed ** Hot Fuzz – Danny Butterman ** Paul – Clive Gollings ** Attack the Block – Ron ** Snow White and the Huntsman – Nion ** The World's End – Andy Knightley ** Cuban Fury – Bruce ** The Huntsman: Winter's War – Nion ** Tomb Raider – Pawnbroker Alan * The Abyss (1991 Fuji TV edition) – Jammer Willis (John Bedford Lloyd) * Alice in Wonderland – Cheshire Cat (Stephen Fry) * Alice Through the Looking Glass – Cheshire Cat (Stephen Fry) * Amélie – Dominique Bretodeau (Maurice Bénichou) * Arthur and the Invisibles – Ernest Davido (Adam LeFevre) * Before the Devil Knows You're Dead – Andy Hanson (Philip Seymour Hoffman) * Bicentennial Man – Dennis Mansky (Stephen Root) * The Big C – Paul Jamison (Oliver Platt) * Catch Me If You Can – Paul Morgan (Steve Eastin) * Con Air (2000 TV Asahi edition) – Dale (Dennis Burkley), Old Man Under Truck (Dabbs Greer) * Daredevil – Franklin "Foggy" Nelson (Jon Favreau) * Dark Angel – Boner (Michael J. Pollard) * Deep Blue Sea – Preacher (LL Cool J) * Demon Knight – Deputy Bob (Gary Farmer) * Desperado – Tavo (Tito Larriva) * Die Another Day – Vladimir Popov (Mikhail Gorevoy), Mister Chang (Ho Yi) * Die Hard with a Vengeance (1999 TV Asahi edition) – Jerry Parks * DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story – Gordon (Stephen Root) * Dreamcatcher – Barry Neiman (C. Ernst Harth) * Escape from Absolom – King (Ian McNeice) * Fallen – Jonesy (John Goodman) * Goldfinger – Auric Goldfinger (Gert Fröbe) * Harry Potter series – Peter Pettigrew (Timothy Spall) * Heidi – Grandfather (Bruno Ganz) * Homicide: Life on the Street – Stanley Bolander (Ned Beatty) * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1998 TV Asahi edition) – Lao Che (Roy Chiao) * Interview with the Vampire (1998 Fuji TV edition) – Gambler (John McConnell) * Jingle All the Way (2000 Fuji TV edition) – Tony the Elf (Danny Woodburn), DJ (Martin Mull) * Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels – Gary (Victor McGuire), Mickey * Meet the Spartans – Dilio (Jareb Dauplaise) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers – Ernie, Finster * The Mist – Ollie Weeks (Toby Jones) * Nurse Betty – Ballard (Pruitt Taylor Vince) * Ocean's series – Frank Catton (Bernie Mac) * One Chance – Paul Potts (James Corden) * Out of Sight (2002 NTV edition) – Chino (Luis Guzmán) * Out of Time – Chae (John Billingsley) * The Rock (1999 NTV edition) – Captain Frye (Gregory Sporleder) * The Santa Clause 2 – Easter Bunny (Jay Thomas) * Star Trek: Enterprise – Doctor Phlox (John Billingsley) * Stolen – Tim Harland (Danny Huston) * Transformers – Bobby Bolivia (Bernie Mac) * Vampire in Brooklyn – Lizzy (John LaMotta), Choir Leader (Troy Curvey Jr.) * We Were Soldiers – Sergeant Ernie Savage (Ryan Hurst) * Yogi Bear – Yogi Bear (Dan Aykroyd) Animation * Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Dr. Watson * Ben 10 – Zombozo * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command – Booster Sinclair * Garfield and Friends (Cartoon Network edition) – Garfield * Hotel Transylvania 2 – Bela * Ice Age – Frank * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return – Wiser the Owl * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole – Twilight * Monsters, Inc. – George Sanderson * Rango – Merrimack * Ratatouille – Emile * Recess – Gallileo * Samurai Jack – Farmer * Shirt Tales – Genie from "Digger's Three Wishes" * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas – Rat * Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild – Beaver * Superman: The Animated Series – Mr. Mxyzptlk * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea – Dash * The Muppets - Rowlf the Dog * The Nuttiest Nutcracker – Gramps * Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz – Nome King * Transformers: Prime – General Bryce * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Octopunch * Wonder Park – Steve References External links * *Chafurin at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos Category:1961 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Saitama Prefecture